Story Time
by H-H-H-HavenChild
Summary: So the newcomer Cactus Blair is feeling a bit down with it being her first week in battle but Mystical's sister, Ginger, has a good idea as to how to make Blair feel better...and what's better than hearing a good story, especially the one of how Mystical fell for that Peashooter who Ginger had spent most of her nights hearing the Sunflower talk about. (Rated T just in case...)
1. Chapter 1

_**Thirteen**_ , Mystic had counted. Thirteen times she had seen Blair, the newcomer cactus, shoot up in the air after being hit with an ZPG. This was her second week but this had been her first time participating in her first battle with said zombies. Dave had made tacos again and an eavesdropping scout for the zombies had quickly jumped out from one of the bushes and ran off to tell Zomboss about the new information. The zombie had also rudely pushed a peashooter down in the process.

So here Mystic was, watching her new friend being launched straight into the air for the thirteenth time and Mystic was left waiting for her friend to come back down so she could revive her without having the poor cactus going all the way back to the spawn point.

The mystical sunflower skipped her way to the spot where her friend landed and quickly revived her. The cactus found her way back onto her feet as she looked back over to her friend. "I'm sorry…again." She spoke, somewhat embarrassed at how many times she was herself.

"Don't worry, this is your first time helping out on the field and you're still learning." Mystic reassured her new friend. "On your left!" A Chomper exclaimed zooming past the two female plants and towards a brown coat zombie who of which was sneaking up on the two.

Mystic spun around to see the quite zombies being swiftly taken in the Chomper's mouth and eaten without a second thought. "Thank you!" The sunflower exclaimed happily as it trotted away as it munched on the zombies it had just eaten, giving the sunflower and muffled; "No problem Mystic." in response.

"Whoa…" Blair sounded somewhat astonished at how quickly the zombie was gone from their sights. "How did I not see that thing?" Her features quickly saddened. "I was standing right in front of you."

"Hey!" Mystic tried to keep Blair from becoming sad. "It's ok, I was talking to you so, that just shows that…um… that you're not as easily distracted!" She quickly reasoned. "Umhm…" Blair looked even sadder now. "MYSTICAL!" She heard someone yell her name before she could say anything else to the sulking cactus in front of her.

She looked around for the location of the sound when out of no where, Ginger had shot up from the ground , landing on the roof that the three plants now resided on. "I was looking for you!" Her Peashooter (pretend) sister said, allowing the effect of the Hyper to wear off. "What are you-" The Peashooter quickly spotted the cactus in-front of her sunflower sister. "Blair? Are you okay?" Ginger asked meaningfully.

"No." She didn't even bother lying about how she was feeling.

Ginger looked over at the Mystical Sunflower who only looked a bit upset herself. "She's having a hard time right now."

"I almost let you get attacked by a zombie 'cause I wasn't paying attention." She quickly admitted. Ginger seemed somewhat taken back, not by the sudden outburst but at the thought of her best-friend/sister getting attacked by a zombie. "No you didn't-"

"Then this Chomper comes up and eats it like it's no problem. I mean if I can get the hang of getting shot by a rocket over and over then why can't I do the same with killing the zombies things?" She was beginning to sulk again. Everyone was quite for a few seconds before Ginger spoke up.

"Don't feel bad. It took us all a moment to get used to it." The cactus looked up. "Really? Honestly, it looks like you guys are naturals at this." Ginger then smiled at an idea she had to cheer up the girl. "Oh believe me, none of us were. We were all horrible when we first started."

"You know that Chomper, Bane, you say just a few minutes ago?"

"Yeah."

"He tripped over his own Spike-weeds when he got started."

Ginger looked upon the crowd of plants that were thoroughly guarding the tacos that Dave were making. "See that other Cactus?" Ginger kept going, "Mhm." Blair was quite interested in what Ginger would have to say about that plant who was busy sniping a foot soldier. "He couldn't shoot a steady shot at all for the first 2 weeks he was here."

Ginger scanned the crowd again and spotted a Power Flower.

"And That Power-Flower over there was seriously clumsy and ran into walls almost all the time when she was recruited." This was working already! "Wow!" A smile could be seen on Blair's features. "You must have been here a long time if you had known all of that."

"Oh, not just me, Mystic was here too."

"YEAH!" Suddenly below, they heard all of the plants cheering in unison. The zombies must have given up for today and right at the that moment, Dave had finished making the tacos. He was packing up and placing everything in his RV where all the plants would pile in to head back to headquarters in a few minutes. "You met each other here?" The cactus asked curiously as they all headed for the steps leading off of the roof.

"No, actually we grew up together." Mystical chimed in. "And we came here together." Ginger smiled at her sister who smiled back. It was quite a heart-warming moment.

"In-fact, if it makes you feel any better, we were total ditzes when we were first placed in battle." Ginger said as Mystical giggled softly. "In-fact, I have a story for you on the drive back!" Mystical's smile disappeared. "D-do you have to Ginger? I-I think she's feeling better now!" Mystic tried to persuade her sister from telling the story she knew she was going to tell Blair. "Oh, c'mon Mystic, no one can feel too happy, you said that yourself!" Mystic, Blair & Ginger slid into the middle row of seats in the RV where a few other plants were, talking to each other. She tried to think of something she could use to object to it but she couldn't.

Her own happiness used against her and here she thought she would never see the day it happened. Mystical let out a muffled groan in response and looked the other way...

* * *

 **So, I've had this story on my computer for about two months and I've pretty much began cleaning it up and due to me not wanting to clean up the whole thing tonight, this story will not be a one-shot so, yeh.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Our first day here was…something else…_

"Well to start off, Mystic and I both came here together expecting to become heroes, I suppose, but you know, we were just kids back then. We were greeted by Dave who had completely caught us off guard with his babbling and didn't understand not a single word he said." Ginger began.

"His niece and other plants had to translate for us all the time-"Mystical cut in, aimlessly staring out a window.

"Are you telling the New-Seed about the time you guys came?" The three girls heard someone say. They all turned their heads to see the Chomper, Bane, from earlier asked curiously.

He then focused on Mystical as she looked at him, a worried look on her face while he smiled without hesitation. Mystical looked even more worried than before and tried to stop him from adding on, "Please n-" but it was too late.

"These two caused total chaos!" He bellowed, letting out a laugh- "Ginger started a plant-food fight and Artimis was so-oo pissed-"

"Language!" A Dark-Flower next to him snapped, joining the conversation now. "He was very upset that it had happened and they both had ran off and the others had to clean it up." The flower finished for the story for the Chomper.

"I was getting to that part, Demetri!" He whined loudly. "But that's not all this one had done-"The male Dark-Flower began, pointing a petal at the grinning Peashooter- she managed to get the majority of the plants to T.P Zomboss's estate and almost got all of them-"

"You mean us, including you..." Ginger corrected trailing off intentionally causing Demetri to paused for a second before speaking again. "Almost got all of…us…caught."  
"You got in on that?" Blair sounded extremely surprised, although she had not known many plants here- she had known that Dark-flower, Demetri, to be a rather detached plant who didn't participate in many…optional group activities.

"The only reasons I had went is because I thought it was a mission or whatever."  
"Yes, because the bags of toilet paper weren't enough of a clue for you." Ginger hummed. "Oh- I remember that!" Bane suddenly spoke up. "Zomboss sent Dave so many complaint letters that day!"

He began to laugh along with everyone else when Blair look over at Mystic who looked nervous…too nervous.

Why was that? The cactus wondered looking back at the group.  
"What about Mystical?" The cactus spoke up as all eyes shifted to the sunflower who seemed to be backed into a non-existent corner.

"U-u-u-m—H-h-hi.." She stuttered horribly as she tried to force a nervous smile. The group quieted down as Ginger looked around. "I don't see him…so I it's ok to talk about it."  
"Him?" The cactus hummed curiously.  
The group of plants let out a loud 'Ooo-ing' sound as Mystical's face seemed to grow a soft green but she stayed silent while she looked away from the group. "When Mystical got here- she had a major crush on a pea-shooter, she still has a crush on him. The sunflower shook her head quickly.

"N-no I d-d-d-on't we'r-r-re ju-u-ust fr-riends, jus-t f-riends!" She was stuttering even worse now. "She would get all quiet and shy when he's around, she stutters so much when he asks her the simplest of things-"

"That is not true!" She exclaimed.

"My Mystic- You would talk my ears (If I had any) off about him all the time!" Ginger paused for a moment, "You still do." Ginger mumbled that part.  
"That still going on?" Demetri sounded a bit curious.

"How did that happen?" Blair mused, looking at Mystical. "Well-" Ginger began-"

"Let Mystical tell it!" Bane cut in.

"Yeah, I want to hear it from her point of view." Blair smiled at the embarrassed Sunflower before her. "T-there's n-n-nothing going on be-between us but, i-i-f you g-guys in-insist…"

"A month after, we arrived-" She began intently, her stutter going away. "It hadn't taken Ginger that long to get used to all of Crazy Dave's form of communication but I still couldn't understand him so in a rush, Artimis was assigned to translate for me." She paused for a second, looking down, toying with her petals(/Hands?). "Then after I didn't need him to translate for me anymore, he told me that he liked hanging out with me and…"  
This time she went silent for even longer, a soft smile tugging at her mouth.

"Awwww!" Ginger cooed loudly.

"Artimis?!" They heard Bane say loudly and somewhat dramatically.

"Why are you saying his name like that?" Ginger asked as she twitched away from the loud Chomper.

"Because I had heard of Missy likin' a peashooter, but I never knew the name of em'." He explained a large smile returning upon his face. "And I never would have thought it was big-boss shooter."

Blair let out a soft chuckle as she thought of stone-cold Artimis liking someone. Not that she though it wasn't possible, she had only met the Peashooter a couple of times and seen him running around with one thing or the other to do since he was in charge of a whole base full of plants. It was just that he was always serious, no nonsense and also a little bit scary based on the story that she had heard about him. Mystical must've really gotten to the soft jelly in the middle of the hard shell that was and still is, Artimis.


End file.
